1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for analyzing power consumption, and more particularly to a system and method for statistically analyzing power consumption for a customer in order to reduce power consumption by the customer.
2. Related Art
Customers typically receive scant information from the utility company in terms of the amount of power consumed. Ordinarily, customers receive (along with the billing statement) the total amount of power consumed during a pre-determined period (such as a monthly period). This sending of limited information is due to several reasons. First, the automatic meter reading (AMR) technology used in the customers' homes is often crude, providing little information other than the total amount of power being consumed. Second, the architecture of the power grid tends to create a one-way flow of information—from the customers' premises to the utility—and therefore provides little ability to provide meaningful feedback to the consumer. In this way, the consumer receives little help in reducing power consumption.
Recently, there have been developments in Smart Meters that generate more detailed power consumption information at the customers' premises. Smart Meters may include real-time or near real-time reading of power consumption, power outage notification, and power quality monitoring. However, the information consumers may receive using the Smart Meters may be relegated to real-time power consumption, limiting their use in enabling consumers to reduce their power consumption.
In addition, there are analytical tools that provide consumers the ability to analyze their power consumption. However, these tools are not integrated with any central authority for the Power Grid and are therefore of limited usefulness. Thus, there is a need for the central authority of the Power Grid to better analyze power consumption for a customer in order to reduce overall power consumption by the customers and overall carbon footprint.